An X-ray diagnosis apparatus is known as an apparatus which obtains images based on an X-ray fluoroscopy or an X-ray radiography and is used for a medical diagnosis. One type of the X-ray diagnosis apparatus is configured for a purpose of a therapy, an angiography examination, and/or the like. For example, such a type of the X-ray diagnosis apparatus is used for supporting a doctor to insert a thin guide-wire of a catheter or a device necessary for a therapy (hereinafter referred to as a device) into a blood vessel of a patient or an examination object (hereinafter referred to as a specimen) and further to pass the device through the blood vessel up to an affected part. The apparatus is also used for acquiring angiography images by injecting a contrast agent into a blood vessel of the specimen and fluoroscoping the specimen.
During an operation of passing the device up to the affected part as described above, the X-ray diagnosis apparatus radiates a weak X-ray to the specimen while the resulting fluoroscopic images are displayed in a dedicated display in real time. The doctor passes the device into the blood vessel by referring to the displayed fluoroscopic images. Alternatively, it is also usual that the doctor do the same by referring to radiographed images which are necessary for a device insertion or by referring to vessel images displayed in the display. The vessel images are obtained by temporarily injecting a little contrast agent into the specimen.
However, according to a conventional X-ray diagnosis apparatus, as the device proceeds in the vessel, a head of the device may be positioned out of a display range of the display, depending on a proceeding direction of the device and/or a size of an image field of view.
When the above situation has occurred, the doctor or a radiological technologist (hereinafter referred to as an operator) has to operate a diagnostic table where the specimen lies and/or an arm holding an X-ray tube and a detector, using an operation unit, so as to place the head of the device within the display range. Further, when the operator operates to move the diagnostic table and/or the arm, the operator also has to care about interferences with peripheral equipments. Such requirement of operations and cares are burdensome for the operator.
Particularly, the arm is very heavy due to holding the X-ray tube and the detector and accordingly has a powerful force of inertia. Thus, when the arm is operated, it is difficult to adjust the arm position appropriately which requires a subtle adjustment.
In practice, the diagnostic table is usually operated so that the head of the device falls within the display range. In the operation, the diagnostic table is moved back and forth, from side to side, and/or up and down while the arm is fixed. Obviously, when the diagnostic table moves, the specimen on the diagnostic table is also moved. This movement is often not comfortable but rather stressful for the specimen. In addition, it is necessary to pay attention to medical appliances, such as, for example, the device inserted in the specimen and a tube for an intravenous drip which is injected into the specimen, so as not to be pulled out. Further, the diagnostic table is usually moved manually by the operator. Therefore, when the specimen is heavy, it is a hard work for the operator.